This invention relates to a window regulator for large sized glass panels. In particular, this invention relates to a dual drum and rail window regulator for raising and lowering large glass panels.
In older styled station wagon vehicles, the rear window is mounted on a window regulator assembly allowing the window to be moved up and down, opening and closing the rear of the vehicle. However, the station wagon is no longer as prominent as a styling base for a vehicle. Currently, minivans and sport utility vehicles dominate vehicle production.
Minivans and sport utility vehicles are commonly provided with a liftgate which is hingedly mounted at the upper rear of the vehicle. The liftgate swings in a rearwardly and upwardly path. Alternatively, the window pane by itself is hingedly mounted for swinging open and closed.
The size of the rear window for minivans and sport utility vehicles are relatively large in comparison with side windows. Conventional window regulators have been found to be not durable enough to lift a large weighty window glass over the life of the vehicle. It is possible to increase the durability of the window regulator by making it xe2x80x9cheavy dutyxe2x80x9d. However, a xe2x80x9cheavy dutyxe2x80x9d regulator adds weight to the vehicle which is undesirable. As a result, minivans and sport utility vehicles have been limited to hinged style rear windows.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a dual drum and cable window regulator system capable of repeatedly lifting and lowering a relatively large window glass while maintaining parallelism of the glass.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a window regulator system having a first and a second rail. The second rail is spaced in a parallel relation with the first rail. A first slider assembly slidably engages the first rail and a second slider assembly slidably engages the second rail. A first cable engages the first slider and has opposite ends thereof wound about a first drum. The first cable is guidedly mounted on the first rail. A second cable engages the second slider and has opposite ends thereof wound about a second drum. The second cable is guidedly mounted on the second rail. A drive system simultaneously rotates the first and second drum. Rotating the first and second drum effects parallel movement of the first and second sliders. When a window is mounted on the sliders, the window regulator system effects parallel opening and closing thereof.